


Креветка

by kaiender, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Humor, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/kaiender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Кай Эндер</p><p> </p><p>"– А вот не надо было меня креветкой обзывать, – засыпая, бормотал под нос Майлз. – Мы, креветки, может и маленькие, но злопамятные. А ещё мы умные, поэтому сами потом пожалеете. "<br/>Написано на фикатон по заявке: самые первые "приключения" Айвена и Майлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Креветка

Было тепло, и солнечные блики танцевали на песке. Майлз прятался за камнем и внимательно наблюдал, как колышутся зеленые ленты справа. Вот побежала волна, будто кто-то пнул корень снизу. Ага, если присмотреться, видны контуры квадратной головы подкаменщика. Не иначе Айвен задумал какую-то пакость. Быстрее отсюда, быстрее, пока не заметили, загребая воду всеми десятью конечностями. Ну почему у него не большие и красивые плавники, которыми раз поведешь, и полреки как не бывало? А этими тонкими коротышками машешь-машешь, а всё на одном месте. Ну, ещё немного и начнется течение, на котором можно прокатиться над самым носом больших рыб. Лежи себе, отдыхай, поджав ножки к животу, а оно само тебя несет – хорошо! Вот показался и круглый бок домика. Осталось заглянуть за угол и убедиться, что здесь живет Элен. Она хорошая и позволит передохнуть в своем убежище. Короткий рывок вокруг раковины… и Майлз очутился нос к носу с костистой мордой. Щука открыла зубастую пасть и очень знакомым голосом сказала: 

– Время пить лекарства. Просыпайтесь милорд. 

Майлз разлепил глаза. Над ним склонялся сержант Ботари – личный оруженосец, телохранитель и бессменная нянька. 

– Пора принимать таблетки, – повторил он. 

– Может, попозже? – пробормотал Майлз, пытаясь отвернуться на другое ухо и досмотреть вкусный сон. 

– Позже не получится. Если вы забыли, милорд, то через час к вам придут гости. 

Майлз чуть не подпрыгнул на подушках. Точно! Сегодня в императорском дворце очередной прием и множество гостей. Леди Элис приведет Айвена, и Элен тоже привезут в столицу повидать отца. И пока взрослые будут вести свои скучные разговоры в парадных залах, Айвен и Элен составят компанию Майлзу. А поскольку вся обслуга занята приемом, то надзирать останется только Ботари. 

– Я проснулся! – радостно заявил Майлз, откидывая одеяло. – Где гости? 

– Сначала лекарства, – Ботари усадил Майлза на кровати и привычным жестом подоткнул подушки под спину. 

Он отошел в угол комнаты, где на высоком шкафчике выстроилась целая батарея коробочек и бутылочек, покопался там и вернулся к кровати, держа в руках поднос. 

– Сначала розовую, потом выпить коктейль, – скомандовал сержант. – Белую разжевать и через полчаса микстуру. 

– Белые невкусные! – возразил Майлз, наученный горьким опытом. 

– А без них вы не просидите в кресле и получаса. 

– Они горькие! – не сдавался Майлз, потягивая коктейль через трубочку. 

Ботари только хмыкнул. 

– И их запивать нельзя. 

– Иначе толку не будет, – Ботари поставил пустой стакан на тумбочку и протянул Майлзу таблетку. 

– Не буду! 

– Милорд, – сержант оставался непреклонен, – вы сами справитесь или вам помочь? 

Шутки кончились. Иногда Ботари разрешал «забыть» про таблетку, особенно если их набиралось много на один прием. Но когда сержант монотонным голосом предлагает помочь, то лучше жевать самому. Иначе белую гадость растолкут в ложке, придержат челюсть крупной ладонью и засыплют порошком весь рот. А это горько и запить нельзя! 

– Ладно, – буркнул Майлз, запихивая таблетку за щеку. – Но тогда микстуру не буду. 

– Вечером, – согласился Ботари, внимательно следя за движением челюстей. 

– Микстура противная, – пожаловался потолку Майлз. – Будто соплей наелся. 

– Но её надо допить сегодня. Зато новой бутылки не будет. 

– Будет другая гадость? – Майлз не торопился радоваться. 

– Не уверен, – сержант мог молчать, но он никогда не врал. – Доктор говорил, что со следующей недели начнется курс подготовки к операции. 

– Которой операции? – иногда Майлзу казалось, что его лечат только для того, чтобы в очередной раз порезать а потом заново собрать из кусочков. 

– Обещают, что последней, – Ботари одобрительно погладил темноволосую голову. – Чтобы ноги двигались. 

– И я буду ходить! И обгоню Айвена, и переплыву дворцовый пруд, и... 

– И всё остальное, но не сразу. Вы молодец, милорд. Пора одеваться. 

Когда Майлз торжественно въехал в детскую на руках Ботари, Элен чинно сидела на диванчике, а Айвен сгребал со стола полусобранный пазл. 

– Привет, креветка! – радостно заорал он, увидев кузена. 

– Почему креветка? – Майлз был больше озабочен удобным положением в кресле, поэтому вопрос сорвался с языка Ботари. 

– Айвена возили в новый океанарий, – пояснила Элен и добавила страдальческим голосом: – Он уже все уши прожужжал, как на китов смотрел и кораллы трогал. 

– Потому что маленький и в панцире! – Айвена не так-то легко было сбить с темы. 

– Я не в панцире! – возмутился Майлз. – Гипс уже сняли, разве не видишь? 

– Я тоже хочу туда, – Элен решительно посмотрела на отца. 

– Но маленький и скрюченный, – не сдавался Айвен. 

– Я тоже хочу смотреть китов, – Элен начала загибать пальчики, перечисляя желания. 

– Зато креветки умные! – возражал Майлз. 

– С чего ты взял? – опешил Айвен. 

– И потрогать кораллы, – бубнила Элен. – И коралловые бусики... 

– Видишь, какая голова большая? Там мозги... 

– А мы поедем в океанарий? – упрямо твердила Элен 

Ботари выдержал минуту гвалта, а потом рявкнул профессиональным сержантским рыком: 

– Молчать! 

Тишина испуганно нырнула под столик. 

– А мы можем съездить в окенарий вместе с Элен? – жизнерадостно прочирикал Майлз. 

– Если леди Форкосиган разрешит, – Ботари счел инцидент исчерпанным, ещё раз убедился, что подопечный удобно устроен в кресле, и отошел к стенке. 

– Там дают классные фигурки! – Айвен наконец освободил место на столе и начал выгружать свои сокровища. – Вот смотрите – это акула, китовая, это раковина, а это креветка. Ну Майлз, правда же на тебя похожа! 

Завитушка креветки действительно несколько напоминала Майлза, у которого поджатые ноги двигались только ниже колен. 

– А на тебя кто? – поинтересовалась Элен, придвигаясь поближе. 

– Вон та рыба, – ткнул пальцем Майлз. – Большая и с яркими полосками. 

– Потому что я красивый, – расплылся в улыбке Айвен. 

– Потому что у неё глаза самые выпученные, – обрадовал кузена Майлз. 

– А мне это нравится, – Элен крутила в руках раковину. 

– Её надо к уху прикладывать, – посоветовал Айвен. – Тогда там море слышно. 

– И правда, – удивилась Элен. – Как целое море поместилось в одну маленькую ракушку? 

– Это не море, – с умным видом объяснил Майлз. – Это в ушах шумит. 

– Это может у тебя шумит, – не согласился Айвен. – А тут настоящее море! 

– Ага, целый океан. Болван ты Айвен, слушай, что тебе старшие говорят! 

– Да ты меньше меня! – подскочил Айвен. 

– Зато я тебя старше! – Майлз гордо вздернул голову. 

В углу комнаты Ботари предостерегающе прочистил горло. Айвен сел обратно, Майлз опустился на подушки, и вечный миротворец Элен поспешила вмешаться: 

– Давайте лучше чай пить. 

– А с чем чай будет? – заинтересовался лакомка Айвен. 

– Тебе, как самому маленькому, с молоком, – не удержался ещё не остывший Майлз. 

– А тебе что, с коньяком, как самому старому? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Айвен. 

– Самая старшая Элен, – напомнил Майлз, подождал пока Ботари выйдет из комнаты, и важным шепотом добавил: – А у меня есть специальная бутылка! 

– Где? – не поверил Айвен. 

– В спальне, – и глазом не моргнул Майлз. – Кто же будет ставить взрослую бутылку в детской комнате? 

– Врешь ты всё! 

– А вот и правда! – у Майлза появился гениальный план. – В спальне на тумбочке у кровати. Не веришь, можешь сам сходить посмотреть. 

– Лазить в чужие спальни неприлично, – заметила Элен, и Айвен задумался. 

– Ты боишься! – подначил Майлз. 

– Я? – Айвен держался из последних сил. – Да ни капельки! 

– Боишься, – расплылся в довольной улыбке Майлз. 

– Вот сейчас пойду и схожу! 

– Ага, дойдешь до двери и струсишь и обратно прибежишь, – Майлз нервно постукивал пяткой по креслу. 

– Я... Я в доказательство тебе эту бутылку принесу! – не выдержал Айвен. 

– Откроешь и в чай добавишь? – добивал Майлз. 

– И всё выпью! – Айвена уже несло. – Ни капельки тебе не оставлю! 

– Не получится, – Майлз расслабленно откинулся на подушки. – Тебя сержант не пустит. 

– А мне тоже интересно попробовать, – робко подала голос Элен. 

Майлз посмотрел на девочку, подумал и решил, что позволит только ложку облизать. Пусть Айвен хоть всё заглотит, а настоящий рыцарь-фор должен оберегать свою Прекрасную Даму от драконов, луж и невкусных микстур! 

– Тогда надо отвлечь сержанта, – Майлз задумался, насвистывая себе что-то под нос. 

Айвен и Элен терпеливо ждали. 

– Элен! – ожил Майлз. – Когда сержант принесет чай, попроси ещё и пирожных. За ними придется идти до кухни, а это минут десять. За это время Айвен успеет добежать до спальни. По коридору вторая дверь направо. Если тебя остановят по дороге, скажешь, что я просил принести... принести... Что ты можешь мне принести? 

– Расческу? – предложила Элен. 

– О! Расческу. Она на столике у зеркала. А бутылка стоит на тумбочке у кровати. Темное зеленое стекло, так что неси аккуратно. А лучше спрячь под рубашку и держи двумя руками! 

– А чем я расческу держать буду? 

– В карман положишь! У тебя же есть карманы? – Майлз дождался кивка. – Вот и хорошо. Всё запомнил? 

– Вторая дверь направо. Расческа у зеркала, её в карман. Бутылка на тумбочке, её за пазуху. Если кто спросит, сказать, что я ходил за расческой. Майлз, а зачем тебе расческа? 

– А я буду Элен расчесывать, – нашёлся Майлз. – Всё, тихо, Ботари идет. 

Дверь открылась, и под внимательным взглядом дети притихли и постарались сделать невинный вид. Сержант вкатил в комнату сервированный для чая столик и принялся расставлять чашки. 

– Печеньки! – Элен заглянула в тарелочки. – А пирожные есть? 

– Корзиночки, – Ботари подал дочери очередное блюдце. 

– А я хочу с кремом! Мои любимые! – под требовательным взглядом Элен сержант задумался. 

– Должны быть на кухне. 

За спиной Ботари Майлз показал Айвену большой палец. 

– И вишенку сверху! – Элен улыбалась и умильно хлопала ресничками. 

– Я попрошу принести, – сержант покосился на комм. 

– Это ждать долго! – Майлз с Айвеном затаили дыхание. – Пап, давай ты сам быстренько сходишь? 

– Нет, – покачал головой Ботари. – Не могу оставить милорда наедине с горячим чаем. 

– Я пить не буду, – честно пообещал Майлз. 

– А ты чай нальешь, и он остывать будет, – уговаривала Элен. – Пока не остынет, мы его Майлзу не дадим. 

– А потом я ему чашку помогу держать, – пришел на помощь Айвен. 

– Ну пожалуйста, папа, – Элен состроила умоляющие глазки. – Ну когда я ещё попробую пирожных как у императора? 

Ботари нахмурился, посмотрел на три ждущие детские мордашки и кивнул. 

– Ведите себя хорошо. И милорд, осторожно. 

Майлз отсалютовал закрывшейся двери и радостно оскалился в сторону Айвена. 

– Три, два, один, пошёл! 

Всё получилось как нельзя лучше. Айвен не ошибся дверью, нашел зеркало и тумбочку, не перепутал какие вещи взять и донес их целыми, и по дороге ему никто не встретился. А когда гордый собой Форпатрил водрузил добычу на столик, Элен и ахнуть не успела, как крышка бутылки уже была откручена, и вязкая белая жидкость лилась в айвенову чашку. Майлз сиял предвкушающей ухмылкой и очень надеялся, что получается не слишком злорадно. 

– Ну? – он заставил пальцы прекратить выбивать нервную дробь. – Пей быстро, пока Ботари не вернулся. 

– Белое, – Айвен неуверенно покосился на чай. – На сгущенку похоже, а её я пробовал. 

– Называется «ликер», – поторопил Майлз, вспоминая, что нечто похожее иногда пила мать. 

Айвен зажмурился и в три глотка осушил чашку. 

Ботари с пирожными вернулся как раз к тому моменту, как из глаз скривившегося Айвена брызнули слезы. Не узнать пресловутую бутылку с микстурой сержант никак не мог, поэтому ему не понадобилось объяснять, что случилось и кто виноват. Протеиновый коктейль не ядовит, но не стоит его хлестать с непривычки такими дозами. Так что бледно-зеленого Айвена мгновенно отправили в медблок, Майлза под «кроватный арест», а Элен достались все пирожные. С кремом и вишенкой сверху. 

– А вот не надо было меня креветкой обзывать, – засыпая, бормотал под нос Майлз. – Мы, креветки, может и маленькие, но злопамятные. А ещё мы умные, поэтому сами потом пожалеете. 

А какое лицо было у леди Элис, когда она услышала, как сын объясняет, что он уже большой и ему можно пить из взрослых бутылок... А каким тоном мама посоветовала Айвену запомнить, как чувствуется похмелье, чтобы не повторять опыт... И микстура кончилась, и больше её пить не надо... Вот только поездку в океанарий отменили. 

И маленькая креветка по имени Майлз скользнула в глубины сна поближе к кораллам, за которыми виднелись громадные туши настоящих китов.


End file.
